1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive bucket seats with a bottom cushion that is interchangeable to accommodate different sized users.
2. Background of the invention
Current auto industry practice with regard to sizing automotive bucket seats is that “one size fits all”. Accordingly, bucket seat design is guided by ergonomic data favoring drivers with average statures, and the seat bottom cushion must be short enough for most short drivers. This leaves larger statured drivers and/or front seat passengers, and even some very short people, at a disadvantage relative to the level of comfort that they experience on long trips. Short drivers sometimes must place cushions behind their backs so their knees bend over the front edge of the seat bottorn cushion. In addition, a one-size-fits-all seat bottom cushion is often too low for optimum vision of short drivers over the dash, reducing both driving comfort and safety.
Comfort is proportional to how well the torso/arms/head weight is reacted through the buttocks and upper legs into the seat bottom cushions. This can be quantified as pounds of body weight per square inch (psi) of contact area of the legs and buttocks on the seat bottom cushion. If three or four inches of a person's upper legs are unsupported by the seat bottom cushion, the remainder of the upper legs and buttocks must support the entire torso/arms/head weight. The unit pressure (psi) on this reduced area is higher than would be the case if the entire upper legs were supported. The result is an earlier onset and a higher level of discomfort during a long trip.